We Share The Same Blood
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Damon and Stefan decide to start drinking from each other, knowing exactly what it would do to them and their relationship. For you see when two vampires drink from each other a bond forms sealing them together for life. Read to discover exactly what this bond means and how the Salvatore brothers handle it. Rated T to be safe.
1. First Time's The Charm

The Vampire Diaries

Title: We Share The Same Blood

Summary: Damon and Stefan decide to start drinking from each other, knowing exactly what it would do to them and their relationship. For you see when two vampires drink from each other a bond forms sealing them together for life. Read to discover exactly what this bond means and how the Salvatore brothers handle it.

Warning this may contain slash, I haven't really decided but I wanted people to be warned. I do not approve of this in real life but when it comes to fanfiction I am more accepting because it is not real, just fiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: First Time's The Charm

Damon's Pov

Sitting in the dorm that my brother's been living in ever since our mother drove us out of our house I downed another glass of bourbon. All I wanted to do was drink away my feelings and more but it was a lost cause, alcohol would never work on me. Why would I want to drink myself to near death? I'll tell you! First the love of my life will be lying in a coffin for 50 years or so, then there's my own mother who for decades I thought was dead hates me with all of her being and says that those blood hungry, magic using freaks are more family to her than I ever was or will be. And finally she has the nerve to try to take away the only person I have left in my life: Stefan. It seems that she has made it her mission to destroy me. She can take Elena, she can try to keep me out of town but she cannot and will not take my brother from me.

"Damon" I didn't even flinch when Stefan called out to me, I always knew when my brother was near.

"What is it Stefan? Can't you see I'm trying and failing to get drunk" I spoke bitterly as I took a drink from the bottle, screw the glass.

"Lily corner me today"

The bottle shattered in my hand, hearing her name made me want to rip our someone's throat.

"What did she want this time? More mother and son bonding?"

"Her version of it, she wants me to help her kill you"

"That doesn't surprise me. So did you come back to take care of me?"

"If I did you'd be dead right now Damon"

"Point, so what did you tell the old bat?"

"I told her if she wants you dead then she'll have to kill me too" Now that surprised me! I turned back to him and saw that he was dead serious, no pun intended. I let a small smile sneak out before I put on my trademark smirk.

"I bet she wasn't too happy to hear that. What did she do?"

"See for yourself"

Stefan lifted up his shirt and that's when the smell of blood rushed at me, I couldn't believe that I didn't notice it before! Looking at him I saw where Lily had shoved a stake into his chest. And we all knew that it would take longer to heal since Stefan had no blood to drink, or did he?

"We need to get you some blood" I silenced the thoughts of what could be another option but I knew Stefan would never go for it.

"We don't have any Damon. And Lily had her "children" steal what was in the hospital. And don't even suggest that I drink from Bonnie or Matt"

"The thought never crossed my mind. So what do you suggest we do Stefan? Do you want to walk around town with a hole in your chest?"

"I won't have to, I have a plan"

"Care to share brother?"

"I want to drink from you"

I stalked over to my brother, grabbed him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. I wanted to see if there was any doubt in him. I didn't see any but I had to ask him anyway.

"Stefan, you do know what will happen if I let you drink from me right?"

"Yes I do Damon"

"And you still want to do it?"

"Of course Damon, tell me you've never thought about it"

The truth is that I have thought about it, the thoughts came to mind when Katherine resurfaced. Of course back then they were for selfish reasons because I thought that if I was bonded with Stefan then she would have no choice but to be with us both. I realized later that it will always be only Stefan, I was just a toy to her. It also crossed my mind when I told Stefan that I had been bitten by Tyler Lockwood. I knew that Stefan would either fight to the end to find the cure or do the stupidest thing he has ever done and join me. And for a second as I laid dying in Elena's arms that I wanted him to die with me. In that second I believed that I'd rather have Stefan die with me than leave Stefan alone in the world without me. The last time I thought about this was after I came back from the dead and I was reunited with Stefan. I thought about how I never wanted to be that long without my brother again and I knew that if we were bonded I'd never have to worry abou that. But those thoughts were cleaned from my head once he told me about Alaric compelling away Elena's feelings for me.

"I've thought about it all the time Stefan. I never thought you wanted it" I spoke truthfully in a calm voice.

"I do Damon. I've wanted it since I found out about it"

"Then why didn't you say anything before?"

"You never wanted be a vampire, I forced you into it. And even though you got over that I still didn't believe that you'd want to be stuck with me forever"

I moved my hands from his shoulders to his head and held him in place so that he'd have no choice but to look at me.

"You're my brother Stefan. There is not one person I'd want to be stuck with more than you, not even Elena. I'll do it but only if you promise to try and not get yourself killed my being a hero"

"Only if you promise the same thing. I don't want to lose you either"

"Well the good news is that if this works even if one of us dies the other goes with it. Now let's get this going"

I bite into my wrist and offered it to Stefan, who stared at it then up and me. He was looking at me for reassurance that this okay and I smiled, that's all he needed. He pulled it to his lips and bit down over my mark. He drank and drank until his wound cleared up. When he pulled away he bit into his own wrist and I didn't waste anytime sinking my teeth into him, it's been awhile since I've had fresh blood. I made sure not to drink so much because Stefan could still be weak. When I pulled away I was ready for the next part, which I honestly didn't like but had to do.

"Ready brother?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

We grabbed each other's head and we counted to three. After that one word was said out loud Stefan and I snapped each other's necks.

My only thought before I blacked out was that I hope that for once that it would be first time's the charm.


	2. New Bonds & Old Family

The Vampire Diaries

Title: We Share The Same Blood

Summary: Damon and Stefan decide to start drinking from each other, knowing exactly what it would do to them and their relationship. For you see when two vampires drink from each other a bond forms sealing them together for life. Read to discover exactly what this bond means and how the Salvatore brothers handle it.

Warning this may contain slash, I haven't really decided but I wanted people to be warned. I do not approve of this in real life but when it comes to fanfiction I am more accepting because it is not real, just fiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: New Bonds & Old Family

Stefan's Pov

I woke up with a gasp and my hands flew to my neck, you could never get used to someone killing you that way, even if you don't actually die from it. That's when I remembered why my neck was broken in the first place, Damon and I tried to form a bond but did it work?

Damon had perfect timing and woke up just then and he performed the same gesture I did. He turned to me and I saw that he was wondering the same thing I was. He decided to just get it over with by grabbing a piece of glass from his broken bottled and stabbing himself in the arm with it. And the results were exactly what we were hoping for, I felt a pain in my arm and cut formed and began to bleed. Damon pulled the glass out and both of our cuts healed because of the fresh blood running through us.

"At least we know that part works" Damon said as he got up from his place on the floor. And those words gave me the idea to try out another part of the bonding, mind reading. I focused my mind on Damon and reached out to him.

"But you want to test everything else out just to be safe and to be prepared" I spoke out his thoughts word for word.

"And now we know that works too. So what's next?"

"There's improved speed and strength but I don't if we will have that yet"

"Only one way to find out brother" He sped out of the room and a few moments later he came back a little out of breath.

"Where did you go?"

"To the townline. How long was a gone?"

"A few seconds. We got the speed, now it's time for strength" This time I wanted to do the testing, Damon had done most of it already. So I decided to try and punch through the floor and I was pleasantly surprised then my fist went through it and into the ceiling of the room below and I could hear it cracking.

"Well done Stefan"

I looked up at him and smiled but it slipped when I saw that Damon had a confused look on his face and that's when I heard it, muffled voices coming from far away. As they got closer they became clearer and we recognized clearly.

"Lily" We both whispered.

And no sooner than we said her name she came speeding up, followed by her other family that was more important to her than Damon and I ever were.

"Stefan. Damon" Lily greeted coldy.

"Mother, what an unpleasant surprise. Come to see if Stefan changed his mind?" Damon said back with a sneer and the look on his face made her children growl because they were so defensive of her that one look made them want to kill Damon even more.

"You told him?"

"Yes I told my brother that our mother wanted to use me to kill him and I bet that's exactly why you are here"

"Yes it is Stefan but not for the reason that you think, this was all a test. I wanted to see just how strong and unbreakable you claim to be and I have to say I'm impressed that Damon didn't kill you"

"So you thought that I would kill Stefan because you want him to kill me? That proves just how little you know me Mother"

"And me if you thought that I would help you or wouldn't tell him"

"I knew you would tell him Stefan, I was testing Damon not you. For you see by him not killing you it shows that you are indeed strong together and that's now a threat. But if you did tell him and he did kill you then it would give me good enough reason to kill him"

"Since when have you needed reason to kill?" Damon spoke up rhetorically and it made Lily chuckle.

"Very true so then I guess I need no reason not to do it now"

They made to move into the room but they were all shot back by an invisible force.

"You forgot something Lily, we know a witch and now if you want to get anywhere near us you have to be invited in"

"That's not possible, you can't enchant every building" One of her children hissed.

"She enchated us!" Damon yelled out, clearly getting fed up.

"That's only a small problem, we can figure a way around this. And when we do, we will kill your brother Stefan and we will kill you if you try and stop us" I leaned in close and stared her in the eye.

"Then I guess you'll be killing me too"

I slammed the door in her face.

"If you're going to risk your life trying to protect me from the mother from hell then try not to die. I don't want the way I go to be you being stupid"

"Only if you promise to not go after them unless I'm with. I don't want the way I go to be you trying to be a hero"

There was a pause of silence before we both bursted out laughing.

"At least we have our secret weapon"

 _Yeah and I think it's time to start using it._

"Touche brother"


	3. More Family Problems

The Vampire Diaries

Title: We Share The Same Blood

Summary: Damon and Stefan decide to start drinking from each other, knowing exactly what it would do to them and their relationship. For you see when two vampires drink from each other a bond forms sealing them together for life. Read to discover exactly what this bond means and how the Salvatore brothers handle it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: More Family Problems

Damon's Pov

"So let me get this straight: you do did some sort of vampire bonding ritual and now you two are connected in some weird magical way?" Caroline questioned us as she paced back and forth in Bonnie's dorm. We asked her, Bonnie, Alaric and Matt to meet us so that we could talk about our new developement. And so far Caroline was taking it exactly how I thought she would, the others still hadn't said anything yet.

"Not how I'd put it but that's pretty much it" I told her. She turned towards me and I found myself being pushed through a wall, which I hit with such force that it was now a pile of splinters. I groaned as I got up and brushed myself off.

"What did I just get done telling you Caroline? If one of us gets hurt so does the other. So congrats, you practically just pushed your boyfriend through a wall" Her eyes widened with the realization and she ran over and looked over Stefan who ensured her that he was okay.

"What I don't get is why you guys did this in the first place. You guys have both been reckless in the past and have died for each other. What if one of you dies? You guys always save each other and now you can't if your both dead" Bonnie explained and I admit that she does have a point but she's thinking like the smart one she is, there's more that she isn't seeing.

"You want to know why Bonnie? I'll tell you: Stefan did this to protect me from our mother because she loves Stefan and wouldn't want to kill him no matter what she thinks. I did this because if something were to happen to him that would be the end for me because I wouldn't want to live without my little brother. If we both die then at least we will be together"

There was a stunned silence and I undestood why. I was known for being cold and cruel and for once I was being sincere, why? Because Stefan is the only person I have left that I love.

"Damn Damon, I didn't know you had a soft side to you" Alaric teased and I growled at him.

"Don't make me snap your neck"

"Nice try Damon but you are all show" I bared my fangs at him.

"I'll show you"

I was about to attack when Stefan put a hand on my shoulder and forced me back.

 _Calm down Damon, he's just messing with you._

 _I know! That's why I want to mess with him right back!_

 _Damon, just let it go._

 _Fine._

I shrugged his hand off me and looked at the others who seemed very confused.

"Part of the bond" Stefan explained and they all nodded in understanding.

"So what do we do about Lily? She's made it very clear that she wants Damon dead and according to what you told us she is willing to let you die Stefan"

"She is but she doesn't have the heart to kill me herself. And if it comes down to her having one of her children kill me I'm hoping that seeing me die before her eyes she won't be able to handle it"

"What about Damon? I don't want you to die because of _him_ " Caroline glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're concern for me is so touching. And to answer your question when the time comes that my dear old mother tries to kill me I'll drop the bomb. She won't dare touch me if it means hurting her precious Stefan"

"But didn't she threaten to kill Stefan if he tried to stop her from killing you?" Bonnie asked.

"Lily may have a dark or nonexistent heart but deep down she loves Stefan, everyone does"

"Why am I not surprised that you're putting this all on Stefan" Caroline spoke out bitterly. She moved to attack me again but Stefan held her back.

"Caroline this was my idea, don't be so hard on him. And he's right, Lily wouldn't go after Damon if she knew it would end up hurting me"

"Okay but I still don't like it"

"You may not like it but this is how things are going to be. But don't worry Caroline, you still don't have to like me"

"Good because I still don't"

"Caroline"

"It's fine Stefan, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get this over with"

I moved out the door and the others followed me.

"What are you doing Damon?" Alaric yelled out.

"I'm going to let Lily get me. You hear that Lily! I'm all yours!" I shouted out.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear" Her voice sounded behind me. I turned around and found myself being grabbed and dragged away by some of her beloved kids while another was magically choking my friends and brother.

"Stay away if you know what's good for you" Lily threatened.

"You know I won't, I will get my brother back or die trying"

"That's fine with me, farewell Stefan"

After she finished talking to Stefan she came over and knocked me out. The last thing I saw was Stefan falling to the floor on the porch.


	4. If I Die, We Die Together

The Vampire Diaries

Title: We Share The Same Blood

Summary: Damon and Stefan decide to start drinking from each other, knowing exactly what it would do to them and their relationship. For you see when two vampires drink from each other a bond forms sealing them together for life. Read to discover exactly what this bond means and how the Salvatore brothers handle it.

Author's Note: This is the last chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: If I Die, We Die Together

Damon's Pov

I woke up in a situation that I was all too familiar with: me chained to a wall and drugged with enough vervaine to keep me weak without killing me. But right now I was more worried about how Stefan was feeling than how I was feeling. I needed to tell Lily about our bond quickly or Stefan and I are both dead. And if I let that happen Caroline would bring me back just so she could kill me herself.

"Lily! Lily I need to speak with you!" She was infront of me in a second.

"Ready to give up already? I thought it would take more time to break you"

"I'm not breaking, I'm giving you a warning. If you value Stefan's life at all then you need to leave me alone"

"Oh Damon I'm not afraid of your brother, even the worst things he could imagine doing to me pales in comparison to what I could do to you"

"That's not what I mean. Stefan and I are bonded, whatever happens to me happens to him"

"You bonded?! Why would you do that?!" She yanked me closer and growled in my face.

"Because of we love each other mother and because of you. You may hate me with every fiber of your being but you still love your golden boy" Her face softened.

"You're right I love Stefan" She started to grin and I knew that wasn't a good sign.

"But my hatred for you is much stronger. I will be sad to lose my son but if it means never having to worry about you again then I will get through it. And besides, I have other children you are so much better than you and Stefan ever were"

She pulled out a stake and dug it into my chest and I groaned in pain. She did it slowly to torture me, to torture us.

 _Damon_

 _Stefan?_

 _It didn't work, did it?_

 _No, I'm sorry brother._

 _Don't be, it's my fault._

 _No, it's mine. You're about to die because of me. I shouldn't have let you bond with me._

 _I wanted to Damon and we if we are about to die, I'm glad we are going together._

 _But we aren't together Stefan! I was taken by our crazy mother! We are dying because of her! I wish we could take us with her!_

 _Damon, bond yourself to her._

 _The vervaine is making you go insane. I am not putting our lives in her hands!_

 _This may be the only way to save us Damon. She won't kill you if it means killing herself and there is no way to break the bond besides death._

 _I can't believe I'm about to do this for you._

 _For us Damon._

 _Fine, for us. I'll see you soon, no matter which way this goes._

 _See you soon brother._

"Any last words Damon?"

"Yes, I hate that I'm about to do this"

"What?"

I used all of my strength and pulled at the chains. I felt my bones breaking but right now I had to save Stefan and myself. It turns out what little strength I had left was just enough for me to break free. And once I was free I pulled Lily towards me and bit into her nect. She struggled and tried to push me away but my jaw was locked and if she tried any harder I would tear her throat open. Once I had drained enough for the bond to work and get my energy back I bite into my wrist and forced it into her mouth. Again she tried to push me away but she couldn't resist the taste of blood. Once she had enough I tore my wrist away and grabbed her head and snapped her neck, she fell like a bag of rocks.

 _Lights out brother_

At the same we both snapped our necks and went under. I woke up hours later and Lily was beginning to stir. When she finally woke she lunged for me and squeezed my neck dangerously tight. But she soon let go when she realized she felt what she was doing to me.

"It's true, you bonded with me"

"That's right mother. Now your life is in our hands and the same goes for us. So if you still want to kill me go right ahead, I'll be glad to take you with me"

"Why would you give me your life? You hate me more than I hate you?"

"You're right but this wasn't my idea, it was all Stefan and that's the reason I did it. I'd rather be stuck with you for eternity then let my brother die. Unlike you my love for my brother is strong than the hate I feel for you"

"That's either incredibly sweet or incredibly stupid"

"Call it what you want. Now if you'll excuse me I have a brother to see"

I walked right out of our dungeon and through the house. I almost made it to the door when I was stopped by her brats.

"You aren't getting out of here alive" I chuckled, if they only knew.

"I will unless you want your mother to die"

"Looks like you've had too much vervaine. Allow me to end your suffering"

"Let him go" Lily walked up and stood next to me.

"But Lily, you brought him here to kill him and you're going to let him leave?"

"Things have changed my dear. Let him go, please"

"How could have things changed so quickly?"

"I'll explain later but right now Damon needs to go. Now move"

"Fine"

They stepped aside and I made my way through the door but I didn't leave right away, I had a message to give.

"I'll be seeing you again soon Lily"

"See you will. Goodbye Damon"

"Farewell Mother"

I ran back to the door and was greeted with the sight of my brother waiting for me. I went up to the porch and pulled him into my arms and he hugged me back. We had almost lost each other again, there was nothing wrong with a little sentiment.

"So you really did it" We pulled away to see Caroline and them standing in the doorway.

"I didn't want to, trust me"

"Then why did you do it Damon?" Bonnie wondered. I looked over at my brother and smiled.

"For Stefan. I wasn't going to let him get killed just because our mother hates me. If he was killed just because someone hates me he would have been dead years ago"

"So you didn't even care that if you hadn't done it you'd be dead too?" Alaric asked.

"Oh I cared, I've been dead before and it's not fun. I was just more worried about Stefan"

"You've always been protective of me" Stefan said. I put an arm around his shoulder.

"That's what big brothers do"

"Yeah yeah, I'm just glad Lily won't be a problem anymore" Caroline commented.

"What about her kids though? Won't they come after you?" Matt coined in.

"Lily is talking to them right now, she'll take care of them. And who knows, we all might become one big happy family" There was a moment of silence before we all burst out laughing.

Another disaster was dealth with and we finally had some peace. But if I've learned anything in over a hundred years of living is that peace never lasts for long. But right now I'm going to enjoy some time with my brother and friends. Because even though we are not all family, we do share the same blood.


End file.
